In the Dark of the Night
by Glowing Ember
Summary: Good intentions go awry when Draco tried to comfort a heartbroken Hermione.


In the dark of the night

Draco sat on his bed, shaking his foot nervously. It was 12:00am, it was almost time, he just had to be patient. He took a few more deep breaths, letting them out as slowly as possible.

'Damn… that's not working either. Bugger it! I'm just gonna hope for the best.' He mumbled as he quickly moved to the door. Very slowly, he opened his bedroom door. As he peeked around the corner, he could see the bedroom door, just down the hall. He couldn't see any light coming from beneath the door, maybe it was safe. He tiptoed down the hall and quietly opened the door, sliding into the room. He held his breath as he listened. At first, he heard nothing, then he heard her move and he smiled.

'Right on time, she's already sleep.' His smile, part sweet, part wicked. He moved to the side of the bed and watched her for a few moments. His mind began to wander, wondering how he had let it go this far and why he couldn't stop.

'I'm not hurting her.' He told himself; trying to justify his actions. 'I'm giving her sweet dreams; everyone deserves sweet dreams, right?' He knew that wasn't entirely true, he wasn't that altruistic but he wasn't ready to admit that to himself, not just yet. He eased himself onto the bed next to her; he curled up beside her and touched her forehead.

"May your dreams be sweet, may your dreams be of me." He whispered. She stirred slightly but she didn't wake, she never did. He had conjured the 'sweet dreams' spell just for her. He could be with her, feel her, taste her but to Hermione; it would only be a dream.

Draco smiled at Hermione's sleeping form as he brushed the hair from her face. She was beautiful, breathtaking and she didn't even know it. She spent her days, weeks, years pining over that idiot Weasley; who knows why. The guy was a moron. But then again, if it wasn't for the Weasel, this opportunity would've never presented itself.

Flashback:

They had been sharing the Head Students quarters for almost 2 months and much to their surprise, they were actually being civil to each other. They weren't friends by any means but they had reached a common ground, a truce, so to speak and it was working for them. Late one Friday evening, Draco had been lying on the carpet in front of the fireplace, reading when he heard Hermione come storming into the common room. She was crying. Not the 'I'm so angry that I'm crying' tears that sometimes happens with girls. No, she was sobbing but trying to stifle the noise. She was leaning against the back of one of the wingback chair, her forehead resting on her arm. Draco went to move and give her some privacy when he heard her speak, making him freeze in place.

"How could I have been so stupid? I thought he cared about me, that we…that we were going to be together. How could I have been so blind? He only wanted me around so he could copy my homework. Everyone told me that but I never listened. I did whole assignments for him because I thought that he cared and he would appreciate it. I was just trying to be nice." Draco listened, intently, trying to figure out what had her so upset. "I was just going to drop off the essay on his desk and leave; that's all I wanted to do. I didn't want to see that…not ever. How could he be so cruel? He knew how I felt about him, I told him." Her sobs were gut-wrecking, even to Draco. Hermione continued, trying to purge herself of the hurt.

"I opened the door and the room was aglow with candles. I thought it was for me, that he was finally going to tell me how he felt about me. How could I have been so wrong? I walked closer to his bed, the curtains were open; and then I saw him…with her. I gasped and covered my mouth, trying not to make a sound. He looked at me, with the most retched smile on his face.

"Oh, Hi Mione. Thanks for the homework." His face was actually wet, he was between her legs. "Lav and I really appreciate it. You can stay if you want. Lav loves an audience and seeing her come is a total rush. Watch…"

"He actually wanted me to watch. He was serious… She looked at me and 'smiled' as she pushed his face between her legs again. That bitch…She knew how much I liked him, I had told her." Hermione was coughing, as she sobbed; her shoulders were shaking. "She just looked at me, then said, 'He really is amazing, Mione. The things he can do with his tongue…' I ran out of the room, I could hear her laughing then it turned into…" She crumpled to the floor, still crying.

"I should've known… Why would he want me? I'm just the 'know-it-all mudblood bitch' with beaver teeth. Why would anyone want me?" She sat for a few more minutes then picked herself up and headed up to her bedroom.

Draco laid on the floor in shock. True, Granger as not his favorite person on earth but no girl should be treated that way. That was so cruel; even a Slytherin wouldn't do that. Anger began to well up in him as the sound of her sobs echoed in his head. As if in a trance, Draco got up and moved towards Hermione's bedroom. He needed to say something to her, he had no idea what, he would figure it out when he got there. When he reached her door, he saw that her lights were off. He knocked gently then opened the door.

"Granger? Can I come in?"

There was no reply. When he walked over to her bed, he found her curled up in a ball, asleep.. He could hear her ragged breathing, she was crying in her sleep. He reached out and touched her head.

"I'm sorry he hurt you, Granger. Don't cry. Now is the time for sweet dreams, no more tears." He saw her body relax. "Oh crap…I didn't mean to do that." Draco bit his lip. Those words, those were the ones his mum used to say to him when he was little after his father would punish him. Back then he didn't realize they were a spell. "I just put a sleep spell on Granger, she's gonna hex me when she finds out."

Hermione sighed and rolled toward him; instantly he felt his member spring to life. "She was…naked, and gorgeous." He swallowed hard. "Ok Draco, you could do the honorable thing and leave or you can stay and admire this beautiful body before you." He smirked to himself. "I wouldn't be a Slytherin if I didn't at least look…for a little while."

Draco eased himself onto the bed next to Hermione and was shocked when she snuggled closer to him. He brushed her hair away from her face, seeing that she was smiling, just a little. 'At least the spell is helping her.' He thought. He began to run his hand over her cheek then down her neck. 'She's so soft.' He continued, tracking her collarbone and held his breath as he moved lower.

'Just one touch, that's all. They look so perfect and it's not like this will ever happen again.' He rationalized. Draco's warm hand began to caress Hermione's breast; he jumped when she let out a soft moan.

'See, you're doing a good thing…You're giving her nice dreams; you're not a bad guy.' He continued fondling her breasts as Hermione arched toward his hands. Her nipples like little pebbles. Draco's mouth went dry and he swallowed hard. 'She likes it…maybe I should continue?' But like a reality smack to the head, he reprimanded himself and slid off of the bed. He pressed his lips to her forehead and left the room.

End of Flashback

And so it began, every night he was justify it to himself, then he would sneak into her room. At first, he would just use the 'Sweet Dreams' spell but eventually, he modified it so she would dream of him. He didn't want her to be dreaming of Weasel-be when he was the one that was with her.

At first, he would simply lay next to her, stroke her breasts and let her snuggle close to him. He liked the closeness. But soon, it wasn't enough, he wanted more. His hands began to wander, first to her flat stomach, and eventually they began to caress hips and thighs. He had pulled her panties down just enough so he could rest his fingers against her warm, moist apex but he justified it to himself by saying he never removed her panties.

Now, he wanted more and he didn't care if he didn't deserve it. Draco pressed his lips to her ear, sucking her earlobe gently before whispering to her.

"How's my sweet girl? Did you miss me?" Hermione snuggled close to him as his hands caressed her upper body. Draco pulled the blanket down, so he could see her pretty girly panties, then the stifled a gasp. She wasn't wearing any. 'Did she know? Did she want this or…?"

"Draco…" She sighed his name.

He heart began to pound in his hearts as he caressed her hip and thigh. He knew she was dreaming and she was only dreaming of him because of the spell but he didn't care. Hermione moaned and she parted her legs, she snuggled closer to him. Draco couldn't breathe, he knew he couldn't resist. He ran his hand down her stomach and settled on her uncovered mound. She gasped as his fingers began to caress her most intimate folds. Draco peppered her with baby kisses as he moved down her body. His mouth found her breast; he suckled her nipple as his fingers eased inside of her effortlessly. He put one then two fingers inside of her, thrusting gently. Hermione arched her body, hungry with need. Draco continued his ministrations, watching her beautiful face as he pleasured her. Passion was etched into her features, it was intoxicating. Hermione's cheeks were flushed, her breathing was shallow. She was close; he could feel her beginning to tighten around his fingers.

"Come for me, Love." He whispered.

Hermione's body bowed as her orgasm crashed upon her.

"Oh..Oh Oh Gods!!" She came hard and fast; wave after wave of orgasmic ecstasy washed over her. When she finally started her descent, Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him. Draco's heart stopped.

'Shit!! She's awake… I'm dead man…' Draco closed his eyes, waiting for the worst. But instead of jumping away from him and screaming like a Banshee, Hermione snuggled closer to him, smiled at him then closed her eyes.

'She's still asleep?' He looked at her, completely confused. 'Damn! That was a close call.' Draco tried to slide out of Hermione's bed but couldn't. She had a vise-grip type hold on him. She wanted him with her, she wasn't letting go.

Draco sighed, 'Well, after giving her an orgasm like that…probably her first, it would be cruel of me to leave her wanting.' He got as comfortable, happy that Hermione was in his arms at last. Within a few minutes, he fell into a deep sleep.

******************

Warmth washed over Draco's body, it felt like he was being caressed by soft, warm hands. He moaned, savoring this decadent, erotic dream. He could almost feel Hermione's soft hair brushing against his chest. His dreams of her had always been vivid but this was ecstasy. Her lips were so soft and warm as she kissed….

"DEAR GODS!!"

Draco bowed off the bed, his eyes shot open. Hermione looked up at him; her tongue was laving his cock. Their eyes locked for only a moment, then took him deep into her throat. Draco growled and fisted the sheets; he was doing his best not to thrust his hungry cock deeper into her mouth. Hermione smiled at him, devilishly, as if she could read his mind, and shook her head, no. Draco moaned and squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to maintain control. He clenched his teeth when he felt her crawl up his body. Draco felt Hermione's wet pussy against his throbbing member, he lost his self control. He pulled her to him, claiming her mouth possessively. Her moan vibrated through his entire body; then she moved her hips ever so slightly. He was engulfed in the warmth of her sensual center. Draco could feel his body trembling as Hermione rode him at steady, yet leisurely pace. His hands caressed her slender waist, moving upward to fondle her supple breasts then to her face.

"You are so beautiful. Gods…I can't get enough of you." He tried to pull her to him but she wouldn't let him.

"Don't start saying things you don't mean, Malfoy," An impish yet serious look in her eye.

In the blink of an eye, Draco had Hermione pinned beneath him. His eyes were intense as he thrust into her deeper, harder. She bit her lip; trying not to cry out. Then Hermione felt his warm breath against her ear.

"You feel that, Hermione… You do that to me…Only you…" She gasped; he captured her mouth again, this time, the kiss was soul filled. It melted all of Hermione's well constructed barriers. She gave herself to him completely. She wrapped her arms around him; her body was trembling, she tried to stifle her whimpers, she was trying so hard not to lose control.

"It's ok, Luv…Just let go…I've got you." He peppered her face with kisses as he brought her leg up to rest on his biceps. Hermione arched upward, taking him even deeper; making him growl and thrust harder.

"Malfoy...Oh Gods…Yes…Please…Don't…Stop…"

At that very second, he did just that and grabbed her face, startling her.

"Say my name…" Hermione blinked, partially in shock…

"Say my name and I'll make love to you until we can no longer move…OR…you don't, and I fuck you raw, I leave, and never speak to you again. Your choice."

"Huh? I don't…" she stuttered.

Draco began to thrust into her slowly, deeply as he tilted his hips applying perfect pressure against her clit. He pressed his lips to her ear.

"Say- My-Name, Hermione…" he said, softly.

Hermione clung to him as her body exploded. "Oh Gods…Oh Draco…Please…Please don't stop…I love it…Gods…Oh Yes….Yes…DRACO!!!" Her body was trembling and shaking as wave after wave of orgasmic bliss consumed her.

Draco was relentless; he wouldn't let her come down from her peak, not just yet. Each time her descent began, he would change his stroke just enough to bring her to another mind numbing crescendo. When she was breathless and whimpering beneath him, he brought her to one last climax and joined her at the peak. Draco collapsed over her, bracing his weight on his arms, his face buried against Hermione's neck. His energy and emotions spent.

"Be mine…" His voice was as soft as pray; he didn't know if she even heard him.

Hermione said nothing; she simply stroked the damp hair at the nape of his neck until she heard his breathing change.

She smiled to herself, "He sleeps." Hermione kissed him and closed her eyes.

"I'm yours." She closed her eyes and smiled. Draco's arms tightened around her as he rolled onto his side. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

************************************

As the sun streamed through the window, Hermione stirred, as something brushed against her cheek. She turned her face towards the window and squinted then turned her face away. Again something brushed her cheek; she opened her eyes slowly and blinked several times.

"Hi…" he said, in an uncharacteristically shy voice. Hermione glanced down; her breasts were bared. Panicked, she reached for the covers but he stopped her.

"Don't…" Draco began to caress the side of her breast; the look in his eyes was so intense. Hermione opened her mouth to speak; Draco leaned in and captured her mouth in a tender kiss. She sighed softly as he pulled her into his arms. They fit together perfectly. His hands began to wander, caressing her hips and breasts.

"Draco…" She moaned his name softly.

"I've got you, Love." His kisses trailed down her neck to her breasts. He began suckling as he settled between her legs. Her sigh was music to his ears. Draco looked up, gave her a devilish smile then slid down her body. Hermione gasped when she realized what he was going to do.

"No…No… Draco…You don't…have to…"

Her face was scarlet. Hermione was completely mortified. She covered her face. Draco gave her a knowing smile as he rubbed her inner thigh.

"Hermione, look at me, please." She peeked through her fingers at him. "I know I don't have to, I want to…"

"Why?" Her voice was just above a whisper.

"I wanna taste you, Hermione. I wanna feel your softness against my tongue. I wanna make you come with my tongue." Hermione covered her face again. She was completely overwhelmed and embarrassed. His words were so raw, so primal… She couldn't believe how they were making her feel. She was starting to lose herself in her thoughts; she barely noticed that Draco had moved until…

"Oh Gods…" She had no idea it would feel like this. She spread her legs wider without realizing it.

"You like that, don't you?" Draco smiled, his tongue tracing the curves of her delicate flower.

At first, she didn't say anything. Then she peeked through her fingers, he was looking at her as he did wondrously naughty things with his tongue.

"Tell me…" He whispered. "Do you like this?" He gave her pussy a long, slow lick. He could feel her body tremble.

"Yes…" She had never been this intimate with anyone before. This was much more intimate than sex. This was complete trust.

"This is just the beginning." She let out a squeak. "Just relax, you gonna love this."

Hermione felt like she was being warmed from the inside out as Draco touched her the most intimate way possible. His touch was gentle, his tongue was soft. She could feel his fingers enter her as he tongued and sucked her sensitive nub while pinching her nipple. Her body was trembling; she gasped.

"Draco!"

"Let it happen, Luv." Hermione's body shook with the power of her orgasm. Her eyes were closed; her fingers were in his hair, tugging gently. Draco smiled to himself; her juices were squirting everywhere and he was lapping them up hungrily.

Hermione was breathless and glassy-eyes. Draco slid up her body; his hard cock was resting against her insatiable core. She rubbed herself again him. "Did you like that, Beautiful?"

Hermione nodded and blushed.

He kissed her slowly, sliding his tongue into her mouth, caressing her tongue with his. She moaned and rubbed her moist folds against his cock.

"You taste so decadent, like spicy honeydew melon. Do you like taste your sweetness on my tongue, knowing where my tongue has been, knowing what it's been doing?" He kissed her again, as he rubbed his length against her pussy. Hermione whimpered and rubbed herself against his hardness, desperate for some relief for her building hunger.

"My…My…My… Such a greedy girl." He teased and entered her slowly. Hermione gasped as she brought her knees up and squeezed Draco's sides. He gave her that 'Malfoy grin' then pulled her on top of him. "Show me, greedy girl… Show me how much you want…me."

Draco was like a dream, a vivid wonderful dream. Hermione looked at him and smiled, her hair hanging in her face. He reached up and ran his fingers through her hair. For the first time ever, Hermione felt…truly wanted.

"Mine… Not Mione…Mine… You're Mine…" He smiled and pulled her to him and kissed her tenderly as his hands caressed her body. Hermione began to ride him slowly, her body was on fire. She never knew it could feel like this. She never knew he could be like this.

Draco moaned and grasped her hips as he matched her rhythm. Hermione gasped, Draco growled. Her orgasm took both of them by surprise. "Oh! Oh!… Oh Draco… Oh Gods…"

She was milking his cock so perfectly, he couldn't hold back. Draco clenched his teeth, all of his muscles tensed. He roared as he shot his seed into her warm, inviting core. Draco pulled Hermione into his arms and held her tight.

"I… " She stopped herself. She didn't want to ruin this. She buried her face in the crock of his neck. Her heart was racing, both from the exertion and her words. Hermione couldn't contain her emotions any longer. Her tears began to fall before she could stop them. This was her cathartic release. She was releasing their past, releasing never was with Ron and opening her heart to what could be with Draco. Hermione knew there were guarantees but at this moment, he was hers and she was his; that was enough for her.

Draco rubbed her back; he knew she was crying, he could feel her tears rolling onto her chest. Her breathing finally slowed and her muscles relaxed, "Hey Beautiful."

"Hmm?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Would you like to take a bath with me before we go?" Hermione sat up and looked at him.

"You're serious?"

"Mm-hmm." Hermione started to blush. "So, would you like that?"

She nodded; she could feel her face getting hotter and hotter. Despite everything they had done together, the thought of bathing with him was exciting, a bit intimidating and slightly embarrassing.

Draco went into the washroom and ran the bath, then returned to the bedroom. "My lady." He extended his hand to her. Hermione slid to the edge of the bed to take his hand but instead, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bath. He eased into the warm water; Hermione sighed and rested her head against his chest.

"That feels nice." She said lazily. Draco smiled and reached for the flannel. He soaped it and began to caress her as he washed her. Hermione's eyes were closed as she relaxed against his chest. "Draco?"

"Hmm?" He was caressing her inner thighs; she breathed in sharply as a wave of pleasure washed over her.

"Why…Why are you…taking such…good care…of me?" her voice was breathy. Draco pressed his lips to her ear, tracing the edge with his tongue.

"Because I love you." He said matter of factly.

"I beg your pardon?" She turned and looked at him.

"Did I stutter?" Hermione just stared at him, her mouth was hanging open. "Would you like me to say it again?"

"Please." She said shyly.

"I love you, Mine…" Draco cradled her in his arms like she was made of fine china. Hermione rested her head on his chest.

"Is this really happening?" she asked, almost afraid that she would wake at any moment.

"Yes, Love, it's really happening." He smiled at her innocence.

"Come on, Love, let me wash your hair, then we can get dress and head down to breakfast."

Hermione closed her eyes and basked in the feel of his strong, gentle fingers as he massaged her scalp. She was so relaxed, this was pure bliss. 'Is this what it felt like to be loved? Is this what it felt like when someone was devoted only to you? It was so much better than they described in books.' Hermione sighed softly when she felt his hand caressing her breasts.

"Come on, Mine, we should get ready for breakfast."

She shook her head and smiled, her eyes still closed.

"You like being spoiled by me, don't you?"

She nodded, her smile grew.

"As you wish, My Love."

Draco brought his mouth hers, his hand settled at her apex. She moaned as his fingers and tongue tantalized her simultaneously. Hermione sighed and touched his cheek. He stopped and looked at her.

"I love you Draco Malfoy."

His face went blank. "What?"

"Did I stutter?" She teased. He just stared at her. "Draco?"

"I never thought…I mean…Wait…Come with me." He helped her out of the bath, wrapped each of them in a towel and led her back to the bedroom. Hermione sat on the bed.

"Draco?"

He started pacing back and forth in front of her. "I have to say this, please… Just let me, ok… I didn't mean to take advantage of a bad situation, it just happened. And I didn't mean to cast that spell, it was an accident. And I'd never felt closeness…real closeness until you and I'm sorry for taking advantage but I'm not sorry for the way you make me feel…I'll never be sorry for that."

She walked toward him when his back was turned and touched his shoulder. "Draco." He jumped. "I knew."

"What?"

"I knew."

"What? How?"

"Not the first time but after that, one night, you came into my room, cuddled with me and fell asleep. You made me feel protected, wanted."

"But…" She shook her head, to stop him from continuing.

"Every night, you came to me; you made me feel so special, so beautiful. You made me feel things that I never felt before."

"So you weren't asleep?" She shook her head, no.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid you would reject me if you knew I knew." Draco gave a humorless laugh.

"And I thought you would reject me if you knew." He paused, "So what made you change your mind?"

Hermione blushed, then led him to the bed and sat down next to him. "Honestly, so many times, you had me teetering on the edge, and then you would stop. It was maddening." Draco smiled sheepishly; he had never even considered that.

"Sorry about that."

"Last night, was…just wow! I didn't know it could get any better but it has. Thank you."

Draco leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. "Thank you…" They rested their foreheads together. The past twelve hours had changed everything for them. It was both wonderful and overwhelming.

**************************************************

"Here, let me carry that." Draco reached for Hermione's book bag.

"I've got it, its ok." She tried to pull away.

"Dear Gods Woman! What do you have in here, a dead Hippogriff!" Hermione blushed.

"I told you I had it." Draco looked down at her; he could see the embarrassment on her face. He tugged her by the wrist and snug around the nearest corner before dropping the bag on the floor with a thump and pulling her into his arms.

"I'm just teasing; you know that, don't you?"

"Yeah…" She nodded but wouldn't look at him. He placed his finger under her chin, lifting it until she was looking at him.

"I love that you're brilliant, Mine, I really do. But remember this; just because I'm going to shag you senseless every chance I get does not mean I'm gonna stop teasing you. I'm just gonna tease you…differently."

"Differently?" She looked at him, a confused look on her face.

Draco gave her the classic Malfoy smirk as he used Legilimency to push the image of him worshipping at her sacred core into her mind. She could feel the warmth of tongue; she could feel his fingers filling her. Hermione's forehead fell against his chest.

"Draco…" She said, breathlessly.

"See…tease…"

"That's cruel…"

"No, Love, cruel would be if I didn't plan on doing that and much, much, more to you at our earliest convenience. Think of it as very vivid foreplay." He captured her mouth in a steamy kiss; Hermione was clinging to him so her legs wouldn't collapse. They couldn't get enough of each other. If they didn't have classes all day, Draco would have scooped her up into his arms and headed back to the head students quarters to continue this delicious interlude.

*******************

Lavender was skipping down the corridor toward the head students' quarters to see Hermione. More accurately, she was going to show off her new 'pre-engagement' ring to the 'know-it-all' witch. Ron had given it to her the evening before and she was looking forward to making the little prissy bint jealous. True, technically, Lavender had bought the ring herself and Ron was paying her back and true, it was her idea to get pre-engaged but no one had to know about that but her. All that mattered is that Ron agreed to it and he had forgotten all about Hermione.

She rounded the corner which was the shortcut to the Head students' quarter and stopped dead in her tracks. There stood Hermione and Malfoy, locked in a serious snog session. Lavender stood in the middle of her hall with her mouth hanging open. Hermione turned around casually and wiped her mouth as she spoke.

"Oh, Hi Lav. Were you coming to get Ron's homework? Please tell him I'm sorry, we were a bit…busy last night. I didn't get to it." As she spoke, her hand slide down Draco's chest and very conspicuously cupped the bulge in his perfectly tailored trousers. He growled and began to fondle her breast. Hermione's head fell back, her eyes.

"Lav," He said, with a dry tight voice. "We're a bit busy here. You're welcome to stay and watch, feel free to take notes for 'The Weasel'." Draco turned Hermione's face to his and gave her a soul searing kiss that made her moan. They didn't separate until they heard Lavender running down the hall away from them. They both did their best to laugh as quietly as possible.

"Mine, I can't believe you just did that. Your Slytherin side is showing, my dear." Hermione grinned proudly.

"Like she didn't deserve it, after what she pulled on me."

"I never said she didn't deserve it. But don't forget, I get to have my fun too." He gave her that smile again.

"Draco? What is going on in that head of yours?"

He smiled, kissed her on the lips, picked up her bag, took her hand and headed toward the Great Hall. Draco kissed her before he opened the door and gave her a gentle swat on the bum just in time for her to give him a dirty look then they walked inside together.

"Good Morning Mione. What did Malfoy do this time?" Ginny asked before taking a sip of her juice.

"What?"

"I saw the look you gave him when you walked him. He started early this morning, huh?"

Hermione had to hide her smile. He had started early alright.

"It's just Malfoy, he doesn't bother me."

"Since when…" Ron chimed in through a mouthful of eggs. Hermione simply shrugged and took a bite of her toast. Lavender sat down next to Ron, draping her body over him possessively and gave Hermione a dirty look.

"I've grown up, he's annoying but he has no power over me anymore."

Lavender gave her a shocked look, "Is that so, Mione? What about this morning?"

"What about it, Lav?" She smirked. She opened her mouth; then closed it. Hermione knew she wanted to say more but for some reason, she didn't.

At that moment, Hermione's eyes met Draco's. He gave her a predatory smile as he ran his tongue along the edge of his hot chocolate mug. She blinked slowly, knowing exactly how it felt to be the edge of that mug. When she opened her eyes, Draco gave her a short, almost imperceptible head gesture, 'Meet me at the door.' She gave him a small nod, stood up, said her goodbyes and walk toward the door. Draco walked right into her.

"Damn it, Granger! Why don't you look where you're going?" All heads turned.

"You stupid git! You ran into me!! If your pointy nose was always in the air, maybe you would see what's right in front of you."

"You have some nerve, calling me stuck up, you know-it-all bint!"

"If you got your pointy nose out of the air, you might just notice what's right in front of you."

"So what's so important about what's in front of me? What I'm I supposed to see?"

"Me!"

"You?"

"Yes…Me, !"

"You…As in YOU AND ME? A couple? Are you mad? Me with you? Us? Together?" Hermione said nothing. Then Draco stepped forward and touched her cheek.

He lowered his voice, "It's gonna be wild ride, Mine. I love you." He brought his mouth to hers and kissed her deeply as he pulled her into his arms.

The Great Hall was in an uproar but Draco and Hermione never noticed. They were lost in each other and they loved every moment of it.


End file.
